


Dragonslayers

by Mynuet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Stiles bicker, slay a dragon, and bond over their respective places in Scott's life, in roughly that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/gifts).



> I'm not sure how a story I intended to be a romcom with Isaac and Scott ended up a buddy cop movie with Stiles and Isaac, but hopefully it's okay. :)

Running as hard as he could, Isaac looked back over his shoulder and panted, "So... Dragon slaying. We do that now?"

 

"Shut up," Stiles gasped out, struggling to keep up. "We... Scott... Derek..."

 

There was a roar behind them, and Isaac slung Stiles over his shoulder before running faster. "You really need to start paying attention in gym."

 

Stiles didn't answer, still gasping for breath while squirming on his shoulder. Isaac almost dropped him before Stiles stopped, and the beeps of his telephone let Isaac know what he'd been doing. Seconds later, Stiles was screaming into the phone, "Why did no one mention motherfucking _dragons_?"

 

Barely, Isaac heard Derek say over the phone, "There's no such--"

 

Another roar from behind them and Isaac put on a fresh burst of speed without even thinking about it. "Just tell them to hurry!"

 

"I can't, I dropped the phone," Stiles shouted back, and then Isaac's foot got caught on something and they were rolling down an incline, briars and old leaves kicked up by their tumbling descent.

 

"You're an idiot," Isaac said when they came to a stop. "Why did Scott even saddle me with you to come out here in the first place?"

 

Stiles dug a rock out from under his thigh and threw it at Isaac, who rolled his eyes and caught it easily. "Excuse you, I wanted someone competent to come with me. It's not my fault you're an asshole that's too stupid to realize who Scott's best friend is."

 

Throwing the rock back before he'd even thought about it, Isaac said, " _I'm_ an asshole? Name one friend you've got besides Scott. Nobody else will put up with you. Nobody _likes_ you."

 

He was panting again, his claws out and his eyes glowing, but Stiles didn't interrupt and then he didn't respond and Isaac started to get scared. He wasn't sure if the rock had hit Stiles, or where, and he started to worry that he'd really hurt him, maybe even killed him.  He crept over, but Stiles got to his feet before he could reach him. "Don't fucking touch me."

The dragon was still roaring, but it was further away now. Stiles had started walking away, limping and trailing the smell of blood, and Isaac wondered guiltily how much of it was his fault. He shoved his hands in his pocket and tried to think of something to say before giving up and picking his way back up the hill to track down Stiles's cell phone and wait to hear a howl or some other signal that the others were there and ready to tackle the dragon.

 

Finding the phone was made easier by the fact that it was ringing, and he picked it up just as it stopped. Multiple missed calls from both Derek and Scott filled the screen, along with text message after text message demanding to know what was going on. Before he could figure out if Stiles had a passcode on it, the phone rang again and he answered.

 

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?"

 

Derek sounded as harsh as Isaac had ever heard him, and he flinched. "There's a dragon in the woods. We got away, but it seemed pretty pissed off."

 

"A dra--" Derek cut himself off, and he could picture Derek rolling his neck to shake off the disbelief. "We're almost to the preserve. Where are you and where is the dragon?"

 

"It was headed toward the reservoir," Isaac said, scenting the air to see if he could figure out where anything was. "I think I'm about half a mile east of the old house, and Stiles was heading back to where he parked."

 

After a moment of silence, Derek said, "You left Stiles alone."

 

"He left _me_ ," Isaac growled, hanging up the phone. Because he was right, it wasn't his problem that Stiles had a tantrum and stomped off ( _limped, he limped away, because his hurts stayed with him and Isaac had tripped and Isaac had thrown a rock, and it was all his fault_ ), it wasn't his fault that Stiles had made him retaliate.

 

There was a roar and he was already running long before he heard the shriek that told him he hadn't been the only beast in the woods to smell the blood on Stiles, and he ran faster than he'd known that he could, because Erica was dead, Boyd was dead, Allison was dead, and Stiles... He didn't want Stiles to be dead.

 

The dragon wasn't that big, about the size of a horse, but it had fangs and talons and breathed out fire and that had been enough for Stiles and Isaac to turn and run at the first sight of it. This time Isaac was fully wolfed out and leapt onto its back, his claws ripping at the scales, before he even dared to look around.

 

"Not so tough now, are ya?" The sound of Stiles mouthing off was such a relief that Isaac finally looked up to see that Stiles was emptying a fire extinguisher into the dragon's open mouth. His shirts were gone and it looked like he had burns all over his arms and a gash across his torso, but he was alive and there was another fire extinguisher at his feet.

 

Isaac howled, hoping Derek and Scott were close enough to hear, then started ripping at the scales again, digging the claws of his left hand into the flesh he exposed so that he could hold on even as the dragon thrashed and tried to throw him off.

 

"Keep him distracted," Stiles shouted as the foam started running out. "I've got an idea!"

 

Sparing him a look that he hoped conveyed all of the scorn he was feeling in that moment, Isaac dug his claws in further and tried to get to the dragon's throat without actually getting in range of the thing's teeth or breath. He got shaken off and had to roll quickly to avoid getting stomped on, but he got a good swipe in to the thing's belly and then Stiles was back with the fire extinguisher. "Get the axe!"

 

Why Stiles had an axe in his car was beyond him, although it was probably related to the fact that he had at least three fire extinguishers. Isaac just ran to where Stiles had embedded it into the ground at an angle, pulling it out and swinging it two-handed at where the dragon's neck met the body. It roared, snapping at Isaac, but another burst of foam from Stiles distracted it long enough for Isaac to retrieve the axe and swing it again.

 

This time the dragon went down hard, its eyes glazing over as its movements died down to faint twitches, and Stiles hurried over with a tarp and a bucket that he pulled out of the back of the Jeep. Isaac was seriously starting to question just what went on in Stiles's mind that he just happened to have all his stuff on hand.

 

"Come on, help me out here," Stiles said. "All those legends about dragon blood and other parts, I'm not taking the chance on wasting any."

 

Shaking his head, Isaac followed along, gradually taking over as the adrenaline wore off and Stiles started limping again, worse than before. He couldn't quite bring himself to say anything, but maybe if he just showed how sorry he was, it would be enough.

 

Both of them were quiet as they worked to hang the dragon's carcass from a tree branch using chains that Stiles produced, and Stiles finally sat down as blood dripped into the bucket that had been set up underneath. Isaac was searching the Jeep for bottles to transfer the blood into, and marveling at some of the random things packed away in the cargo area, when Stiles finally said something.

 

"Scott likes you, you know. I don't think he even realizes that he likes you that way, but I can tell." Isaac froze for a moment and then kept working. "I'm his brother, though, and he'd never let himself be with someone that's an asshole to me. That's why he keeps trying to get us to bond."

 

"You're an asshole, too," Isaac said, knowing full well it was lame but not quite up to coming up with anything better.

 

Stiles nodded. "Because you're a jerk that's trying to steal my best friend status even though you don't need to."

 

Isaac's fists tightened, but then he sighed and flopped down to sit next to Stiles. "All my friends are dead."

 

"You--" Stiles's face started to contort, and Isaac wasn't sure if he was going to sneeze or cry or what. When he started laughing, Isaac wanted to punch him until he bled. "No, no, I'm sorry, it's not, I'm not disrespecting your pain, man, there's just this book..."

 

"A book."

 

"No, seriously, it's..." Stiles dug in his pocket, then sighed. "Third phone this year, but I swear it's true. I'll show you when Scott gets here."

 

Handing him the phone he'd forgotten he had, Isaac said, "I'll go look for them."

 

"No, stay." Stiles unlocked the phone, his thumbs flying over the keyboard before he turned the screen to Isaac. "See? We're sad dinosaurs. Except we still have Scott and Derek."

 

It didn't really make Stiles less of an asshole that the book existed, but it still made Isaac feel a little better. Easing back down, he tried to think of something to say. He could talk about what Stiles planned to do with the dragon carcass, about all the stuff he had in his Jeep, about whether he'd realized it might be a dragon out in the woods when he wanted to go out and check on something. What he actually said was, "You really think Scott likes me?"

 

"Oh, dude. I am so sick of hearing about you, you would not believe." Clasping his hands under his chin, Stiles said, "Isaac said this today, isn't he so funny? And he's smart, and he's so brave, and how do you think he gets his hair to look so good?"

 

Blushing uncontrollably, Isaac whispered, "He didn't say any of that."

 

"Uh, yeah he did, I was there." Looking down at his phone, Stiles grunted. "Apparently they thought we drowned or something and they've been searching the reservoir. Because the first thing you think of when someone isn't near a large body of water must be that they're in it."

 

"I told them the dragon was headed that way." Isaac ducked his head, feeling stupid. "I guess they were too far away to hear me."

 

Shrugging, Stiles said, "Whatever, we handled it. And there was bonding - I feel bonded, don't you feel bonded? I at least don't want you to disappear anymore, so that's something."

 

"I might not want you to disappear, either." Isaac had never felt more awkward in his life, and absolutely refused to look anywhere near Stiles. "I'm sorry about the rock."

 

"Yeah, me too." Stiles bumped his shoulder against Isaac's, and it felt... It wasn't like Stiles was his new best friend or another brother or anything, but maybe, maybe now that he knew where they stood and what each of them was jealous of, maybe they could be friends. It would make Scott happy, and it turned out there wasn't a lot that Isaac wouldn't do to make that happen.

 

Bumping back, Isaac said, "You get to explain all this. I have no clue."

 

"You never do," Stiles said, but it didn't feel acid this time, and Isaac let himself think things might be okay.


End file.
